narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Chix777/Keeping Up with the Fanon Canon - Operators
Hello, Chix here. And yeah, I stole that from Avatar lol. But anyway, here to update you guys about the fanon canon (if you don't know what that is, look here: the official fanon canon blog by an operator. Seems to be some confusion about what's going on, so I'll clear it up. Please note, this blog is not for concerns, take that up elsewhere, such as an operator wall and also note that I am just relaying the information, so its all condensed in one spot. Anyway, back to business. You may have noticed there are people called "Operators of the Fanon Canon." I will explain what these Operators do, and what power they have over the FC. ''Operators move the FC along, holding community wide events, such as the Chūnin Exams, or the Gokage Summit, and more from time to time. Also, note the operators are the heads of the Fanon Canon, meaning they judge applications (just for the timeline). They get to decide what is in, and what shouldn't be in, with regards to the community of course. They also have to make decisions on where the fanon canon will go.'' As far as who these operators are, there are five. I will list them here: *'User:Hexnyx' (Also known as, Dreams) *'User:Simbah' (Also known as, Con) *'User:SixpathsofSamoa' (Simply called Six) *'User:BuriedMemory' (BM, Buried, Mem) *'User:Chix777' (Chix, Bruce) Now I will tell you what operator is in charge of what applications. However, BM doesn't judge applications, but can interject, and intervene in their judging if he sees fit. He is heading the Chūnin Exams (which is why he is an operator, among other things). He can help with ties (over discuss of FC (Fanon Canon) between the operators, especially apps). Mem can choose to judge an app if he wishes, but mainly, four of the operators will be doing most of the judging. Here's a list of who judges what. See the Application policy, for everything specific about what you need to app for. Applications are no longer done in chat, they will be done on the correct operators's message walls. *'User:Hexnyx' (Also known as, Dreams)~Senjutsu Related apps. Curse marks, Sage Mode, etc. *'User:Simbah' (Also known as, Con)~All rare Kekkei Genkai (besides Dōjutsu), and Genetic Material. *'User:SixpathsofSamoa' (Simply called Six)~All rare Clans, and all Dōjutsu. *'User:Chix777' (Chix, Bruce)~Techniques, and Tools. Also look here, User blog:Chix777/Keeping up With the Fanon Canon - Weapons, to know what weapons can be openly applied for, if you stick to its canon location, and which ones you'd need to work up a story or rp for attaining it, with the user who currently owns it. Please note, if I see any technique added to a FC character (from a locked page), and I know I didn't approve of it, I will ask you about it. Tailed Beast and Jinchūriki apps. Fanon ones as well, are judged by all operators. Please ask the operator for the questions if you don't know where they are located. Either ask on chat, or via message wall. Any questions about this blog can be addressed on chat, or message wall. Also, don't try to sneak by the application policy for FC. If you are suspected of doing it, we will discuss it. Maybe you're not, but just note that the operators will be watching to make sure the applications are upheld. Grandfather Clause: Anything apped before this is grandfathered, whether it be with the regular apps, or the mini-system we had before this blog. things such as Kei Yotsuki's Sage Mode, Raido X's Healing Power or Kakezan's Genetic Material, would fall under this, along with apps done on the walls of the operators before this blog is published or ones done on the chat as well, such as Sozin Uchiha's various applications. If they were approved, they are accepted. Thanks for reading, and have a good day. Hope this clears up any issues! Category:Blog posts